Question 120 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 120 is the final question in The Impossible Quiz 2, and the last of Chris's Incredible 20. It's an unskippable question that references previously answered questions from this Quiz, and it is completely random: you will get a different variation every time you get here. Your task here is to simply click the number that corresponds with the question referenced in the message. The possible answers are all numbers from 1 to 100, and there's a 10-second bomb. It could be something as easy as the picture in the right, or something quite harder, like what question was a certain character in, or what question was a certain power-up hidden in. Possible questions Below is a gallery featuring all of the possible tasks you can get upon arriving to this question. The correct answer to each of them has been highlighted with the mouse (appears in green), and it has been typed below the image, bolded and between brackets. Gallery TIQ2 Q120-6.png|'17' "Brown!" TIQ2 Q120-2.png|'39' The green maze with a bomb. TIQ2_Q120-4.png|'41' The "Click the smallest (dot)" question. You actually have to search for it since it's invisible. TIQ2 - 120-10.png|'43' The random question taken from the first game. TIQ2 Q120-5.png|'49' This one contains gibberish instead of words. TIQ2 - 120-7.png|'56' "Crime is a sh*t that needs WIPING UP" - Burnt Face Duck, 2007. TIQ2 Q120-3.png|'58' It's the space question... You have to wait for a while to see Mars flying by. TIQ2 Q120-1.png|'60' Longcat's only appearance in the Flash version. TIQ2 - 120-9.png|'66' In case you're wondering, it's that creature with leaves all over his body. LOL120.png|'69' Probably the easiest one yet. TIQ2 - 120-8.png|'99' ...red balloooons go byyyy~ Mobile version This question works the exact same way as the original in the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2. The only difference is that there are way less possible questions than on the Flash Version. Likewise, here's a gallery featuring the possible tasks you can get upon arriving to this question, and their respective answers. Gallery Screenshot 2014-06-02-16-42-02.png|'17' Brown QuestionMarks.jpg|'38' Where you had to tap the screen like crazy. TIQ2iOS Q120-39.png|'39' Still the second maze of the game. TIQ2iOS Q120-62.png|'62' Longcat's only appearance in the iOS version. Complete! If you were intelligent (or lucky) enough to click the correct answer of the question you were given, Chris will come from below the screen holding a trophy, purring as the word "Complete!" appears in big blue letters above him and an off-screen crowd cheers. The trophy is made of gold, with a drawing of a paw that has "IQ2" written on it. After they fade away, you'll be presented with the Quiz Statistics of your playthrough: how many lives you lost, how many power-ups you found, and how many of them you have used. Using this as the base, you will be then presented with your Impossible Quiz 2 Grade, which can go from as low as an F to as high as an A*. Trivia *There is no number on the sign Chris is holding before this question. It just says "The Last Question!". *This is the question with the second biggest amount of clickable options, with a total of 100, right behind Question 59 (186 clickable options) from Chapter 2 of The Impossible Quiz Book. *One of the variations states that "One question had a red question number". That is true for the eligible options (Q1-100), though this question also has a red question number, meaning there are actually a total of two questions with red question numbers. *This question is the only unskippable one in the entirety of the game. As such, it's the only one that displays the unique means of blocking the Skips from being used: while in the previous game a red and yellow stripe would appear with "Sorry, no Skipping!" written on it, in this one Chris' arm is seen covering the Skips, with the words "No chance!" being written across it in red. Category:Questions Category:Chris's Incredible 20 Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Unskippable Questions Category:Bomb Questions Category:Variable Questions